Nick & Toad's Adventure
by smeake
Summary: Nick & Toad go on a adventure to save Toadette from Count Bleck will they make it.
1. Chapter 1: the adventure begins

**Chapter 1: the Adventure Begins**

**Toad was running over to the mansion i was taking my morning walk when he tackled into me from behind i got up & i saw Toad Nick help Toadette was captured. Toad clam down i said tell me what happened after 2 minutes Toad was done explaining what happened to Toadette ok we will need to go save her who captured her Toad i said Count Bleck Toad said what i said. Count Bleck captured her Nick come on Toad let's go save Toadette.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC  
**

**Chapter 2: into the void & Count Blecks castle**

**As we were running Toad stopped i also stopped Toad what's wrong i said. i can't go on into the void Toad said everyone's right i'm a coward as he was saying this Count Bleck then appeared with time capsules next to him ALYSSA i shouted you fool's Count Bleck said you won't be saving your friends ah ha ha ha ha Count Bleck then flew away Nick the other time capsule must contain Toadette but i can't go on i'm a coward Toad your not a coward you were part of Mario's adventure's in Super Mario Galaxy & Super Mario Galaxy 2 here is your chance to prove everyone wrong i explained. But Toad how are we going to get to the void & Count Bleck's castle Nick i bought a teleportion machine we can teleport ourselves to the void and Count Blecks castle we got in the teleportion machine and we were in the void & at Count Bleck's castle within 7 seconds we are here Toad said we got out of the machine i looked up & said wow this is a big castle Count Bleck could be anywhere in the castle I said to Toad let's go inside & begin our search Toad said.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: search begins

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's  
**

**Chapter 3: search begins**

**Me & Toad went inside the castle but to our surprise the castle was flooding your fools Count Bleck said over the PA the only way to get to me & save your friends is to swim the PA then clicked off. Nick what are we going to do Toad said. you heard Count Bleck Toad we have to swim i said luckily i bought these. what are those Toad said. Toad these are Air tanks lot's of people who go snorkeling mostly in Florida use these to stay under the water longer than they could without them. oh ok Toad said that takes care of one of my problems Toad said. what's your other problem I said i can't swim Toad said. Toad your a toad aren't frogs & toad's supposed to swim. Nick i'm a mushroom i'm only named Toad i'm not a toad. your learn as we go on I said but for now follow my lead I said We both got in the water Toad put on your snorkeling gear. After we both successfully put on our gear I said Toad until you learn how to swim follow my lead. I then grabbed Toad's arm just follow my lead i said i dove under the water with Toad right behind me I was still holding his arm. The search for Toadette & Alyssa had begun.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: continued search

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's  
**

**Chapter 4: continued search**

**after we got to the next part of the castle we came up to the surface for air. You ok Toad i said. Yes i'm ok Nick Toad said. Count Bleck then came over the PA fools your almost to my throne room & your friends but will you make it i think not the PA then clicked off as soon as it did the water started to rise Toad we have to get the throne room NOW follow my lead. Toad then grabbed my arm follow my lead i said. we then dove under the water i was swimming as fast as i could Toad was still holding on to my arm we then got out of that part of Count Blecks castle the search for Toadette & Alyssa was continuing.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: throne room, final showdown

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's  
**

**Chapter 5: throne room, final showdown**

**Me & Toad had then found the throne room we opened the door and then came up to the surface for air ah he he he he Count Bleck let out a evil laugh you fools have made it just in time for the grand finale Count Bleck said Count Bleck continued in about 30 seconds both of the cages containing your friends are going to drop where your friends will drown from lack of oxygen ah he he he he Count Bleck made another evil laugh YOU LET GO OF OUR FRIENDS RIGHT NOW Toad yelled oh look the little Toad is defending himself what are you going to do to me Toad destroy me. Yes we will Toad said. oh look now your friend is involved in this Count Bleck then pressed a button which lowered a giant claw that grabbed me NICK Toad shouted TOAD HELP ME i yelled. your friend will die first Toad Count Bleck said he then threw the cage that had me inside into the water NICK Toad Toadette & Alyssa shouted. ohhh you have crossed the line Toad said. he then got out of the water & jumped on Count Bleck's head 7 times which destroyed him. the other two cages containing Toadette & Alyssa then dropped. Toad then dove into the water to first save Alyssa he opened the cage & bought Alyssa up to the surface he then dove back down to save me he opened the cage & bought me up the surface. I was still knocked unconscious from the cage's impact to the side of my head Toad dove back down to save Toadette she had drowned from lack of oxygen he opened the cage then kissed her underwater to save her he then bought her up to the surface Alyssa & Toadette were both awake Toad then came over to me Nick Nick Nick NICK Toad then got up to his feet he then started to sob i can't believe Nick's dead he was my best friend he then hugged Toadette all of them started sobbing what they didn't know was that i had turned on my air tank after my impact which even though i was unconscious the air from the tank supplied me with oxygen. my hand then moved which grabbed Toad's arm Toad then looked down NICK YOU'RE ALIVE he said he then hugged me i then got up to my feet Toad you swam down to save my girlfriend. me & your sister i told you you would if you followed my lead. both of us took off our snorkeling gear. we then got into the water & motioned for Toadette and Alyssa to come on in they both got in we all swam out to the deep part all of us then went underwater i then kissed Alyssa, Toad then kissed Toadette me & Toad both opened our eyes we looked at each other & gave ourselves a thumbs up knowing that we had saved Toadette & Alyssa.**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilouge

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC's  
**

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

**we then went home knowing that we had saved our friends. **

**THE END please read and review.  
**


End file.
